fantastic_fursonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitefoot
Whitefoot is Whitey's OC. DO NOT STEAL, EDIT OR USE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU. CAPÍSHE?! Appearance Whitefoot is a pitch-black, glossy cat with one white paw. His fur is sleek and a bit shiny. His is rather fluffy, with a thick tail. He has ice-blue eyes, which are slightly darker than normal ice. He also has sleek, shiny wings. They are large and feathered. He has long, white/yellow claws and long white teeth. He is rather small in appearance but a fierce fighter. Personality Whitefoot is relatively calm most of the time, but he will sometimes become extremely happy and hyper, screaming randomly and teleporting into a Twoleg (hooman) house and gobbling down sugary sweets. This mood often comes at least once a day, but his more serious mood is almost always there. It can quickly overwrite his happier mood. When he's in his serious mood, he speaks calm and quietly, mostly concentrating on who he's talking to. If the person starts/continues arguing, he visibly becomes more and more angry, eventually exploding in anger and shouting at the stop of his lungs. Once the other has seen his reasoning, however, he can calm down within seconds, but still have some traces of his visible anger. He also has a Meaning mood, where he sits there, his eyes looking deep and endless, and thinks up of reasons why specific things exist, and the 'truth' behind them. He feels only him understands them. Although he can seem rather fearless, he keeps his emotions hidden. When he's scared, he bushes up his fur and says it's for intimidation. In truth, his heart is pounding a hole in his chest and he's tensing to run away. He is occasionally teased by his size, in which he will feel upset and start muttering depressing thoughts under his breath. If aggravated he will attack, as his temper gives away. Abilities Whitefoot, having trained as a warrior, is an excellent fighter, able to win most fights. However, because of his smaller-than-average size, he can feel very nervous about physical fights, often running away if he's feeling intimidated by others' sizes. But if he's extremely aggravated, he will approach, hissing, and if the other makes a move he will often spring at them and start clawing around their eyes. He is also a good hunter, able to survive winters when prey is scare. He can fly extremely well, feeling that his strong wings are reliable and that unless he's extremely tired or an enemy attacks them, they won't falter. His size helps him be rather agile, able to slip through defenses and breach enemy attacks. He is average strength though, and is rather easily scared. He keeps his claws and teeth sharp though, and both are extremely painful. Gallery First!mage.jpg|Byootiful Lustre. Just byootiful. SIXTH!!XDimage.jpg|Thank you Lucky! THEAMAZINGNESS.image.jpg|Lustre. You truly outdid yourself. Third!image.jpg|Thanks Flareon! Second!image.jpg|Thank you so much Texting! MOAR.image.jpg|Thank you (AGAIN XP) Flareon! .3.image.jpg|Thank you again Texting! LASTINEFORNOWimage.jpg|Thank you Tundraw! SOMUCHWHITEFOOT.image.jpg|Thank you Flareon! He looks bad***! ANOTHA.image.jpg|Thank you again Flareon! He really does look awesome! :3 More????image.jpg|Thank you so much Lightning! =3 Category:Roleplaying Fursonas Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Whitey's Fursonas Category:Cats Category:Fursonas Category:Kilactra